


在路上（车）

by hugthatcat



Category: Leo Wu/Hugh Hu - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugthatcat/pseuds/hugthatcat





	在路上（车）

胡歌的手碰到了吴磊的冷得像冰的耳朵，他忍不住缩了一下手，但很快又继续擦起来。吴磊好像受到了莫大的刺激，又或许是热风吹得他头脑发热，他紧紧拽住胡歌的手，拉到唇边，庄重的亲了一口。  
胡歌愣了愣神，吴磊随即把他压倒在后座上。空间过于狭窄了， 两人的呼吸交缠在一起。吴磊忍不住了，他扯开胡歌衬衫衣领的扣子，开始用力的啃他的脖子。  
在雪里呆了一会儿之后，吴磊的嘴唇和手像是天然的冰块，他碰过的地方，胡歌下意识的瑟缩，然而吴磊并不给他逃跑的机会。他粗暴的扯开胡歌的衬衫，掀起打底背心，一口含住了胡歌胸前的小点。他明知道自己脸的温度有多低，坏心眼的故意只用嘴唇碰胡歌的敏感点。胡歌被冻的难受，忍不住想伸手推开胸前的吴磊，结果这时候吴磊伸出舌头开始细心的舔舐起来。一冷一热的快感刺激的胡歌根本没力气去推开他，想推开的手在吴磊眼里就变成了欲拒还迎的表现，吴磊舔的更卖力了。  
吴磊的手顺着钢琴家的腰往下滑，解开拉链蹭了进去。他隔着内裤色情又温柔的描绘着胡歌的形状，好像在品玩什么稀世珍宝。吴磊的手太凉了，薄薄得一层根本挡不住凉意，胡歌开始大口的喘气，想叫又拼命忍住。吴磊停下嘴里的工作抬起头，嘴唇上还带了一丝色情的水渍：“叫出来吧，我想听。”  
随后他终于放过胡歌胸前红肿的乳首，头向下移，扒开胡歌湿漉漉的内裤，一口含了进去。温暖的口腔包裹住胡歌的脆弱，胡歌舒服的头向后仰，吴磊担心他的头撞到车门，把他自己往怀里扯了一把，结果含的更深了几分。  
钢琴家终于呻吟出声。平时清冷的声线充满了情欲，胡歌难以自持的轻哼起来：“嗯……嗯……”吴磊仿佛听到了天籁，他的天神好像回到了人间。  
这时，车窗外突然响起来一声鸣笛声，胡歌浑身重新绷紧，他抬起一只手捂住自己的嘴，不让自己叫出声音来。  
吴磊没有停下嘴里的动作，等车灯擦过车窗变暗之后，他突然猛的一吸，胡歌再也忍不住叫声，身子向前一挺，射在吴磊嘴里。胡歌高潮之后放松下来，他衬衫皱皱巴巴的套在身上，胸前大片被情欲染成粉色的皮肤露在外面，胸膛起伏，下半身除了裤链露出来的地方，都完整无缺，吴磊甚至连他的皮带都没有解。  
吴磊脱下自己的裤子，肿胀难忍的下半身猛地弹出来。他俯下身来问胡歌：“可以吗？”胡歌被情欲驱使的无法多想，他双眼一闭算是默许。随即吴磊突然起身，从前排座椅中挤过去到驾驶室的抽屉里翻翻找找。等他再次回到后排的时候，手里多了一瓶润滑液和一盒避孕套。胡歌迷惑的看着他手里的东西，吴磊顺着他的视线，嘿嘿一笑：“在S城我就买了。”  
吴磊脱掉胡歌的裤子，把他的一双长腿架到肩上，艰难的开拓起来。狭小的后排座位容纳两个横躺的一米八实在太挤，吴磊施展不开，但他咬着牙一点点努力着。不能伤到胡歌，他告诉自己。吴磊的汗滴到胡歌小腹上，胡歌恍惚觉得那不是汗而是火，要在他身上烫出疤痕。  
吴磊终于得偿所愿，他小心翼翼的前后挺动着，怕伤到胡歌。漫长的忍耐过后，胡歌难耐的抗拒声终于变成了略带甜腻的呻吟，吴磊开始用力抽插起来。胡歌大脑一片空白，他甚至意识不到自己在哪，他觉得自己像一条小船，被吴磊推着走走停停。吴磊在他身上耸动着，一遍遍叫着他的名字，并逼着胡歌叫出声：“宝贝，我是谁？”  
“……”胡歌没有力气回答他，只能发出简单的音节，“唔……啊……”  
“快说啊……”吴磊研磨着他体内的一点，刚拔出来一点又狠狠的捅进去。  
“啊……”胡歌突然叫出来，灭顶的快感席卷了他全身，“是吴……磊……”  
吴磊心满意足的加快了挺腰的动作，双手还色情的在胡歌胸前揉捏。  
胡歌抑制不住的流出生理性泪水，嗓音都低哑了几分。吴磊半强迫的和胡歌十指紧扣，钢琴家纤细的手指攀着他的手背，指尖粗糙的茧剪短了吴磊理智的弦。最终，潮水般的快感向胡歌扑过来，吴磊带着他这艘小船穿过了滔天巨浪……  
那个吻果然不是幻觉。这是胡歌彻底失去意识前能想到的最后一件事。


End file.
